


Rattling Teeth

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Their noise fills the halls.





	Rattling Teeth

Rattling teeth! Rattling teeth!

They shake and cry and scream and go

atarataaratarataratarfaratarataratartaraafaratarataratarratarataratararataratartaarrartarararatartartarataratatattatatararararraratartatatatatataratartartarataratatatarrataratarta

Rattling teeth! Rattling teeth!

They open to spit out bile and acid and go

atatsratatattatatatatatatatatararararartaatratatataratratartaratattaratarrafaratratarartaratarrartarararraratatarararattarararrararatattaatatataratartarataratatatattataratartaratata

Rattling teeth! Rattling teeth!

They bite and tear with wild fury and go

atataratatataratarataratratarataratartaratarataratararararatarafarataratarararatarafararararatarararatatatatararatrataratataratartaratartarararatarrratararartaratartarataratartarata

Rattling teeth! Rattling teeth!

They spit ink and drawl and growl and go

atatarataratarataratarataratartarataratatatataratatataratartaartarataratarataratrrtarataratarataartararaattararatatartaratarataratartaartaratarataratararatrararatararattaratararata

Rattling teeth! Rattling teeth!

They go through halls and kill and cry and go

atatararartaratarataratarataratarararararararrarararararararararraatatatatattataratartaratatatratarataratartaartarataratarararatartaratararatararatrataratrararatratarttarartaratara

Rattling teeth! Rattling teeth!

They fall and bleed and hack and cry and go

ataratTARATARATTARRAARRARARRARAHITHITHITMEHITHITHITMEATATATARARARARTAHITMEHITMEATARATARATARATARARATARARAHITMetararata rata tara ta ta ta ta ta.

Rattling teeth. Rattling teeth.

Last jolts animate them and make them go

Rata. Rata. Rata. Rata. Ra. Ra. Ra. Ra. ra. ra.


End file.
